Coffee and Sadness
by AloisLeTrancy
Summary: Alois Trancy is a new waiter at Sinful Sips, a small café in London England ran by his boss Sebastian Michaelis. One day while working a familiar face walks in ordering something that Alois seems to have known by heart, but doesn't recall why or how. Soon it seems he's danced his way into the enticing blue flames that are Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning when the dull sun rested its rays of light on Alois Trancy's sleeping figure. His eyes snapped open briefly before shutting again, ''Damn sun. . .'' He grumbled as he made another attempt at opening his eyes. He sat up slightly and stretched, vision still foggy with sleep as he squinted to check the time. The blaring red lights on his alarm clock read six fifteen which meant he was almost late for work.

''Oh for fucks sake!'' He gaped, hauling ass off his bed towards his closet to find some decent clothes. His mind went at a blank for a moment as he pondered what the temperature was outside. He walked over to the window and groaned as he saw snow. It's not that he disliked snow, it's that he really didn't have warm clothes and now he would suffer on his way to work.

In the cold.

Great.

Walking back over to his closet he grabbed a pair of his signature 'booty-shorts' as his co-workers called them, even though they didn't show much of his ass. He also picked out a striped baby blue somewhat long-sleeved shirt that went down mid-elbow. However, it was unbearably thin fabric. Which clearly meant he would still be cold. Oh well. He slipped his feet into long knee high black stockings and then into a pair of his brown boots and he was ready. All he needed was a quick brush of his hair and he was off.

The wind was harsh and incredibly cold. To Alois it felt like it was slashing at his skin, turning his cheeks pink and making him bundle his arms together and tilt his head down to avoid it.

He was walking stiffly and shuffling his feet as quick as he could along the glazed white ground when he was knocked down to the ground by something powerful. For a moment he thought it was the wind but as he opened his eyes while holding his now throbbing head, a figure stood over him panicking and frantically apologizing to him.

Alois scowled, why was this idiot just staring instead of offering a damn hand or something? He sat up slowly and stood to his feet looking at the boy.

The other suddenly stopped in his words and stared at Alois his one good eye focused on him. His eye met Alois' sky-blue eyes and he blushed, ''I-I'm sorry miss again-'' he was cut off with a laugh and a huff.

''Miss? Pfft! Wow. You don't know genders so well do you?'' Alois' eyes narrowed at the other and he scoffed, ''I'm a guy.''

At this point the other looked shocked and confused but his face was still red-either from the cold, embarrassment or both. Alois didn't care however, he grabbed out his phone and checked the time.

''Shit!'' He ran past the other and sprinted straight to his work not caring about the cold anymore.

He was out of breath and practically heaving when he entered the coffee shop. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of vanilla scones and fresh coffee. Warmth.

''Alois, you were almost late again. That's the third time this month, what is with you lately?'' A raven-haired man walked from behind the counter to Alois and handed him his work apron. ''Thanks Sebastian . . . I don't really know what's been going on. Just out of it I guess.'' He mumbled as he tied the pink apron around his back while looping the front over his neck.

Sebastian gave the blonde a concerned smile, ''Well, I hope things work out. Cause I really wanna keep you, you're a great worker.''

Alois sheepishly smiled at his boss and nodded ''Thank you. I'll try harder.'' And as he said that, the first morning customers started entering the café.

Three hours into his shift a familiar face entered the café and a cerulean eye caught Alois' eyes once again for the second time that day. He slowly walked over to the counter and coughed looking down then up again, ''U-Um the usual please.''

Alois looked at the other questioningly, 'Usual?' He thought 'what the fuck was this dude talkin about? He's never been in here.' At least not to Alois' knowledge since he's been working here.

The other seemed to notice the confused look on his face because he began to chuckle nervously and fidgeted with his wallet grabbing out his money while looking at the menu. ''It's a number seven with no whip, iced and-'' ''two percent milk with a dash of nutmeg.'' Alois found himself finishing the guy's order shocking himself and the other.

''G-got it!'' He squeaked out before he grabbed a cup and scribbled down the order pushing the cup to the side for one of the other employees to take. ''That'll be three fifty six.'' He said quickly as he avoided eye contact.

The other slid a five down to him and smiled genuinely, ''Keep the change.'' He stated and walked over to one of the high-up tables with tall bar stools, sitting down gracefully with his hands folded neatly on the table.

Alois stared at him, confusion wavering over his mind. 'Was he a regular?' He asked himself as he recalled how he knew the customers order as if by heart. 'Must be. But why am I now noticing?' He tilted his head and drank in the image of the boy's dark blue hair and way too-formal attire that looked like he was on his way to some reunion or wedding. 'Or a funeral.' He commented in his head.

The boy had a black eyepatch over his right eye indicating that perhaps something happened to that eye. 'Or he's not-so-secretly a pirate.' He commented sarcastically to himself yet again, this time letting out a small giggle from his own joke.

The other however, seemed to notice his giggle and flicked his eye from the windows to the blonde and gave a brief smile before shifting his gaze down to his hands.

Alois hadn't noticed that he'd just been staring at the boy blankly until someone coughed loudly to get his attention.

"Oh! I'm so sorry what would-" he cut himself short and heaved out a dreaded sigh. "What do you want Grell." He hissed out, eyeing the person in front of him.

Across the counter stood a tall long-haired red head man dressed in what Alois thought was 'obnoxious slutty attire'.

The man smiled, his teeth flashing out just barely. "Now now Alois, I'm just here to see my darling Seb-as-chan.~'' He somewhat half sing-songed his sentence while still smiling.

Alois shifted his feet and leaned more on the counter looking bored, "Oh no. What a shame. . . He's not here right now." He lied.

Grell rolled his eyes, "Oh come on you little brat. I just saw him before I walked in here." His voice was steadily rising and two customers had piled up behind him.

''Listen," Alois started "there are other people besides you who have to move along with their day." He glared at the red-head. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue doing my job!" He hissed out.

Grell gave a scoff and sighed heavily before stepping aside to wait by the line, rather than in it. Not much of a difference really, but at least Alois could fill out the other orders now.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep

It had been a long and tediously dreadful day when Alois' shift ended. It was six in the afternoon and he had quite the morning and the confusion of things in his head.

As he was cleaning up a little he looked over and a familiar blue eye stared at him.

That's it, he'd had it. This guy had been here all day, what was his deal?

Alois waltzed over to him, and narrowed his eyes ''Hello there, sir.'' He whipped out the stool next to the other's and plopped himself down onto it.

The teal-haired boy turned slightly in his seat and gave a quick cough, ''Ah, hello again, um-''

''Alois.'' The blonde quipped to him staring at him with slight interest.

''Ah-I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. . . It's-'' he paused ''It's a pleasure to uh meet you. I mean. Officially. Since-'' ''This morning?'' Alois smirked.

Ciel's cheeks dusted with a slight red and he cupped his face in embarrassment ''Oh I'm so sorry for that! I was in such a rush I wasn't even paying attention to those around me, please forgive me.'' His eye was wide with desperation.

The blonde's mouth twitched slightly, with some kind of concerned amusement, ''I wouldn't worry about it. It was the same thing with me. But it was too cold so. . . '' he drifted off and glanced down at what he was wearing before heaving out a sigh.

Ciel looked down the other's body as Alois had but he was more or less taking in his form, staring at the blonde's long black stockings and stopped to stare intently at his white milky thighs. His eye had moved up to look at the other's slow-moving chest as he breathed. He was thin, and seemed to have no muscle whatsoever. Finally he stopped to gaze at the boy's eyes which he hadn't really been paying mind to when he'd first-well, tripped him essentially.

''Beautiful.'' He mumbled to himself as he looked into the orbs.

Alois raised a brow, ''What?'' He leaned forward, his face mere inches from Ciel as he invaded his personal space intending to be just as rude as the other was by not conversing back to him.

For what must have been the third time today (who's counting? Pfft.) he found that his cheeks were pink and full of heat once more. Thinking fast but not rationally he spoke loud ''Your eyes! They're such a beautiful blue! L-like . . . Like the sky on a perfect spring day or the oceans of Hawaii! I-just-uh'' that's it. Brain dead. His mind was in a frenzy full of embarrassment, which didn't happen often, if at all. Instead of torturing himself further he stood up from where he sat and looked at the blonde ''I'm gonna head out. It's late and I've got tons to do. It was a pleasure meeting you Alois. And I'm-im very sorry for this morning and for now. Again, nice meeting you. Have a good day!'' And so the teal-haired boy walked briskly out of the café and into the bustling crowds of people on the sidewalks that were half covered in snow while half defrosted by the people's heated footsteps over them.

Alois stood up somewhat intending to go after the other but he shrugged that idea off and instead grabbed a quick cup of his usual coffee to walk home with.

Sebastian had entered the room as he was walking out of the cafés kitchen. He seemed a bit surprised as he saw the other, ''What're you still doing here?'' He asked with confusion written on his face.

Alois held his cup close to his chest and fidgeted, ''Just hangin' around.'' Lord forbid if he told the truth of taking even the slightest interest in anyone Sebastian would be on his ass about it-especially if it was a customer. And one of the regulars (he thinks) too. Yeah. No. Better not tell.

Sebastian nodded ''Well alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow-early I hope.''

The blonde fidgeted more and let out a small chuckle ''No promises man. Oh! But before I forget-'' he reached into his pocket and handed a crudely if not poorly looking piece of paper. Something that looked like it was pulled straight out of the trash really. ''Grell wanted me to give that to you.'' ''Oh no he was here?'' Sebastian sighed heavily while unfolding the crumbled up note.

''Yeah. Not a big fan of not getting what he wants either. What a bother really. I mean I want him to disappear from my life but you don't see me complaining.'' He cackled to himself.

Wow. That was really lame.

The other smiled and gave a small chuckle, ''That's true I suppose. Well, thank you for this and have a good one Alois.'' He gave a wave of the hand and went into the back.

The blonde shortly after stepped out of the café.

On his way home he clutched his cup of coffee even closer to his chest shivering ever so slightly as the wind stopped blowing briefly against him before hitting him with full speed and then stopping once more to repeat the process. He cursed under his breath as his legs trembled with goosebumps and he could feel his nose and cheeks turn red with irritation from the cold.

His apartment was only a few hundred feet away when the wind began to practically tackle his small form to the ground. He stood still for a couple seconds trying to regain his composure as the wind slowed down just enough for him to race as fast as he could into the warmth that was his home.

He got inside swiftly, immediately closing and double-locking the door before he set his coffee down and literally fell face first onto his couch. He was tired. Today was a tiring day. Today was an unusual day. And his body was worn out from the snow and the chaos the weather brought with it.

It was silent for a moment and then his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet. He shifted slightly and then slumped back into the soft fabric. He was too tired to make something. Much too tired.

Food could wait.

Before long he was asleep. Body curled up against the thick back of the sofa as he subconsciously dragged a blanket that was on the couch over his form.

His dreams consisted of a dark ocean blue that swept him away, drowning him deeper into his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Nightmare Come True

The next morning it was a nightmare that had woken Alois Trancy from his sleep. He sat upright practically jolting his body off of the couch as sweat beaded down his body and his mouth went hoarse from screaming. He found himself crying deeply against his hands, soaking them in tears and mucus. When he'd finally regained some of his composure his eyes were bloodshot and his vision was blurry with hot tears that still threatened to spill out.

He wiped his face and looked over at the clock, it was only five in the morning which meant he had an hour or so to sleep or do whatever before needing to get ready for work. He slid his feet off of the sofa and onto the cold hardwood floor. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker before deciding on taking a quick shower.

As he undressed and stepped into the shower, the hot water hit against his skin and his mind couldn't seem to focus so he ended up staring blankly at the tiles on the wall.

When he'd finally come back to reality his face was overflowing with more tears mixed with the water and he quickly scrubbed his hair with shampoo and conditioner to distract his mind before moving to his body and finally rinsing off.

As he'd stepped out and walked to his room to get dressed he thought over the weather once more and knew it was snowing and that it was pointless to even bother checking to make sure it was.

Finally after ten minutes of going through clothes the blonde had settled on the only warm clothes he had, a pair of pajamas that he'd purchased at Disneyland two years ago for his seventeenth birthday.

Unfortunately, he'd pick them out because they were a bright purple and had the Cheshire Cat all over them.

But. They were warm.

''Pajamas it is I guess.'' He mumbled as he slipped the long shirt over his head and pulled up the pajama bottoms. He got out a pair of his knee-length stockings and put those on underneath as well. After he'd basically gotten ready he put on his boots and headed back into the kitchen, the coffee maker had produced a hot cup of coffee for him and he grabbed a mug from his cupboard pouring the coffee into it before sitting back down onto the sofa.

He checked the time once more and to his surprise only twenty minutes had passed in total.

''Great.'' He grumbled as he took a sip of the bitter coffee. Instinctively his face scrunched up in disgust and he gagged a little.

Yup. Gross. Really gross.

He placed the mug down onto the table a foot from him and leaned back against the cushions.

He was tired.

Always so tired.

Before he knew it or could do something to stop it his eyes had closed and he was asleep once again.

''Fuck!'' His alarm was blaring at him, his hair was in disarray and as he got up immediately his coffee had spilt all over the table.

''I don't have time for this!'' He sighed in anger and disregarded the mess. Instead of cleaning it up he waltzed out of the door and ran for the café.

When he got to Sinful Sips the outside was crowded full of people.

''What in the-'' he paused and pushed past the crowd opening the door just barely to get inside.

Sebastian greeted him ''Nice of you to show up on time.'' The sentence itself sounded sarcastic but his voice was warm and full of praise.

Alois couldn't help but smile a little at that, ''Th-thanks Sebastian. What's-what the Hell is going on out there?'' His voice suddenly shifted as he turned back to stare quizzically at the people outside.

The raven-haired man rubbed his temple and for the first time since Alois worked here, he saw Sebastian groan. Inwardly and outward.

He looked frustrated. More so than when Grell usually hovered around him and just bombarded him with question after question. This frustration was different. And it wasn't very good.

After a minute he spoke, ''Apparently some famous person came here yesterday, without knowing who he was we just served him when apparently his butler or some guy gets it for him-I don't know. Anyways-'' he stood up taller ''it's a frenzy out there because they are waiting for the guy or whatever. News spread fast. I don't know how honestly.'' He walked into the back and Alois could here him laying down on the huge chair that sat in the backroom as it creaked slightly with his weight.

The blonde looked back at the crowd and grabbed his apron, putting it on swiftly before going into routine of what he'd done every day.

Serve these bastards their coffee with a damn smile.

The door opened and as it did person after person rushed inside getting in line and hogging the chairs and tables around the place.

Oh fuck. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea? Too late to call in sick? Damn.

He shook his head and started writing out orders.

The day progressed on and before he knew it, it was six o'clock and time to leave. The crowds of people had all seemed to disappear as the day had worn on with no-show of the 'famous' person who had come. They left, disappointed.

But the coffee shop was popular for at least a day and it's sales had shot up three times because of it.

''Good job Alois.'' Sebastian grinned pulling the small blonde into a hug. ''You saved my ass.'' He let go and pecked his forward ''I'd really kiss you but I don't think that'd be good.'' He laughed.

The blonde was blushing furiously and just nodded ''Yeah-weirdo.'' He playfully shoved his boss. ''Anyways, shifts over. I gotta go.'' He took off his apron and handed it to the other ''See ya tomorrow sir.''

Sebastian nodded and hung his apron up as he walked once more to the backroom.

When Alois stepped outside he was greeted with a harsh shift of wind, harder than yesterday's. ''Oh. Great.'' He rolled his eyes and folded his arms together clutching them to his chest as he walked.

He had gotten halfway to his place when he noticed a car following behind him. It seemed to go about the same pace as he was walking. Strange. Very strange.

His first thoughts went to guessing it was just a coincidence or that perhaps they were looking for a specific apartment or house and it just so happened to be on the street Alois was on. Those thoughts were as quickly dismissed as they came when it hit him as to how sketchy it was that a car would be driving this slow in the snow along with the fact that as he turned his head, there weren't any houses or apartments around for another block or two.

Sketchy? Check. Creepy? Check. Strange? Check. Scared? Fuck yeah.

He shuffled his feet faster along the ground until he was in somewhat of a low jog. As he moved faster, so did the car. He started running, the car got faster. Now he was sprinting. There was no mistake now. The car was following him. Only him.


End file.
